


We Need to Talk

by CrashTrash



Category: Mad Max (Video Game 2015)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, oblivious Outcrier, pining Lectricy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashTrash/pseuds/CrashTrash
Summary: Lectricy and The Outcrier need to talk.





	We Need to Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [hellionpolecat](http://hellionpolecat.tumblr.com/) on tumblr for the Drabble prompt! This one’s for you~!

“We need to talk.”

The one utterance that absolutely no one wants to hear from their significant other.

Needless to say, the fact that it came from his Lectricy Boy’s mouth absolutely terrified the Outcrier to the point he had actually become speechless.

While his face displayed only his thin-lipped, almost bored expression, on the inside he was holding back his major anxiety spike. The worry sat in the pit of his gut like a giant rock.

He let out a gruff, noncommittal noise and coughed before he replied with a, “Well then, spit it out, Boy.”

His mismatched eyes watched from behind his goggles as the generator boy’s body was shifting around, unable to be still with his constant vibration. Usually it was because of the fumes but the Outcrier knew that this time it wasn’t just that… it was something else.

Colorless eyes looked up at the Outcrier and the soft voice of his lover wavered to barely a whisper as he ‘spat it out’.

“I…lov-”

The Outcrier leaned in to hear better. The generator boy never had a strong voice so he was used to this. He hadn’t noticed that the boy had taken a step closer to him before he felt grubby, grease-blackened hands connect to the sides of his face. He was about to protest and ask what the meaning of it was but was silenced by the desperate, soft lips on his own.

At first he was stunned and could only stare down his nose at Lectricy. The boy’s eyes were closed as he kissed the Outcrier’s frozen lips. His hands on the older man’s cheeks were shaking erratically, along with the rest of him, as though he was afraid that at any moment he would be pushed away.

They had never kissed in all the years they had been together. This was most likely Lectricy’s first kiss. The rock in the Outcrier’s gut immediately dropped and his large arms wrapped around the smaller man. The generator boy let out a fearful whine and attempted to pull away but the hand cradling the back of his neck stopped him.

The Outcrier had at first felt rage at Lectricy’s audacity but he couldn’t keep it longer than a second before he kissed the boy back. As he did, Lectricy’s body began to relax into his touch, allowing the racemaster to take over the kiss.  
It was several moments before they parted with a sigh. The Outcrier kept his hands on the generator jockey’s shoulders as he kissed the top of his head. He smirked, “So that was all?”

The boy wrung his hands together seemingly embarrassed. His bright grey eyes were back to the floor of the outdoor office and the shaking had returned.

The Outcrier laughed heartily, his booming voice encircling them as it bounced off the metal of the balcony. Lectricy looked up, startled, and made a high squeak in surprise. He watched as the racemaster‘s laughs dwindled into chuckles. 

“If you wanted a kiss, ya could have just asked!”


End file.
